


Happy Birthday

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sam’s birthday.  Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere prior to “Revelations” (and especially what we learn about the Five in “No Exit”).

“Hey,” greeted Galen, and Sam suppressed a grimace.

“Don’t say it,” he replied, voice somewhere between threatening and pleading. “Don’t frakking say it.”

He didn’t know how they’d found out, Kara probably or Helo nosing in his file, but birthday wishes had followed him everywhere today – hugs and handshakes, back-pats and fist-pounds – each one an aching reminder of the lie he was living.

Because today wasn’t his birthday. Machines didn’t _have_ birthdays.

Galen’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he grasped Sam’s shoulder, steering him in the direction of Joe’s. “Actually, I was going to suggest we go get drunk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 7/24/09 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
